


Christmas Vacation

by LoneStarSpidey



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Iron Family, Wholesome Family Fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneStarSpidey/pseuds/LoneStarSpidey
Summary: It's Tony Stark's first Christmas since he and the other Avengers defeated Thanos and brought their friends and loved ones back from the grave, and he is absolutely determined to make it the best one ever. So join one eccentric billionaire, his overworked corporate executive wife, their endlessly excited five year-old daughter, two exhausted college boys, and all their whacky friends as they all try to survive the most wonderful time of the year.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 18





	Christmas Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so something important y'all need to understand. For this story, I basically took the entire MCU continuity, and shoved a big ole stake of holly right up its ass. Tony's alive. Natasha's alive. Loki's alive. Thor is still on (in?) Asgard, and he sure as heck ain't the Big Lebowski anymore. Peter and Harley are both in college now, despite the age deal. Long story short, aside from the Avenger's giving Thanos a taste of his own medicine, and bringing all their friends and family back from the dead, Endgame basically didn't happen. Largely because it hadn't happened yet when I started writing this. Will I be explaining any of this? Nope. But that's not really what this kind of story is about. So, throw on an ugly sweater (or a cardigan if that's more your speed), sit back by the yuletide fireside, have a cup of cocoa, have a few laughs, and most importantly of all, have a holly, jolly time.

Chapter One: December 1- First Snow

It was just after the end of the Thanksgiving holiday when the first flakes of snow began to fall on the Stark House in Georgia. The snow didn’t usually begin to fall until about the middle of December, and even then, it was an awful stranger to some place like the Deep South, but these last six years had been different. The decimation had changed things, the world got cooler. Not much, but by enough. Enough to bring the winter snows in about half a month early, and a whole lot further south. Small white flakes that danced softly through the air, gliding gently down to earth, or carefully landing on the tip of your nose. 

It was a good, simple day when it first happened that year. Slow. Just like every day had so far been of Tony’s long awaited absence. And that was just the way he liked it. He was helping Pepper with some of the house keeping. It was just after the Thanksgiving Holiday, and they’d had the boys over for a couple of days. Of course, like most college boys, Peter and Harley were very often messy when they felt at home. And Tony and Pepper had always gone out of their way to make sure they two young men felt at home with them. Maybe a little too much. The two shared a room, the house was big, but not that big. That also meant they shared a trash can, which they had managed to absolutely overflow the thing with crumpled up cans of soda and energy drinks, paper plates, pizza crumbs, and empty bags of snack foods. Tony had just finished bagging it all up when he heard it. 

“Daddy! Daddy!” the voice of his youngest called, followed by the fast pitter-pat of her small feet running up the stairs, “Daddy, look outside!”

Tony turned his head to the room’s one large window, and was met with the sight of small flakes of snow slowly falling to Earth. The first snow. First sign of the coming winter. Everyone’s favorite time of the year. But most importantly, Morgan’s. Morgan loved the snow, she always had, ever since she could walk. She loved to run outside and leap head first into the blanket of white that covered the grounds of the estate. Snowball fights with her mom and dad, building snowmen and skating on the lake, frozen thick with bright blue ice. 

“Daddy look!” Morgan cried, throwing herself into the doorframe, “It’s snowing!”

“It sure is, Morguna!” Tony replied, “You wanna go outside?”

“Yeah, yeah!”

“Well, go throw on your winter outside clothes, and I’ll tell Mommy.”

Morgan whipped around the corner and ran for her room, the door slamming behind her. Tony chuckled, his daughter was the light of his life. Everything she did brought a smile to his face, and joy to his heart. Tony had no idea what he’d done to deserve her. Even after how badly he’d failed both his sons in the first war with Thanos, on Titan and in Wakanda. But none of that mattered now. Life gave him a second chance, in more ways than one. It gave him a second chance with Morgan, and it gave him a second chance when Steve, Natasha, and Scott had approached him, and presented him with a chance to save the two boys he saw as sons from the cold clutches of death itself. And now they were back. Peter and Harley were alive. He was alive. Morgan was alive. Pepper was alive. Rhodey was alive. Happy was alive. All their friends were alive. And they were happy and they were together. For the first time, in such a very long time, all was well. And for once it was really beginning to feel like things might just stay that way.

Tony threw the bag of trash in the small pile of bags that had accumulated by the garage door, before heading to the master bedroom, where Pepper was busy with the vacuum. 

“Honey, sweetheart, you may want to put that on hold for a moment.” Tony said, opening the walk in closet and pulling out his coat.

“Why’s that?” Pepper asked.

“I’m taking Morgan outside. It’s snowing.”

“Oh it’s snowing. Hold on, I’m bringing my camera.”

When the two left the room, Morgan was already waiting by the door, all wrapped up in her winter clothes. Scarf, mittens, and all. Practically dancing with anticipation.

“Come on!” she said, “Let’s go already!”

“We’re coming, we’re coming.” said Pepper.

“Just give us a moment to get our shoes on.” Tony added. 

They were all outside soon enough. Gerald had made his way out near the front of the house by that point. Snow always made him a little odd. It really wasn’t much though. Not the kind that blanketed the grass, bushes, and trees in white. Just small specs of ice carefully falling down to earth, melting on contact. But it was enough to get Morgan excited. She ran out into the yard, jumping up and down. Twirling in circles. 

“Look, Gerald!” she shouted, “It’s snowing!”

The Alpaca gave a loud, nervous hum in response.

Pepper took pictures of their daughter as she played about in the gently falling snow, while Tony watched from the porch. He was more than happy to simply stand back and watch his family be happy. Just having them there was all he could ask for. But things began to pan out as he watched from the porch. It was snowing. December was here and soon, they were going to need a tree.


End file.
